Rogue and the wolf
by Natsu Dragoneel4151
Summary: I was trying to find fro when i saw a raven hovering in front of me and started talking then i noticed Fro on it's back
1. helping a little frog

**chapter 1**

 **Raven's p.o.v**

I was flying around trying to find someone who would help my friend when i spotted the pink frog at least that's what i thought it was untill i flew down and landed next to it on the bench then i realized that it was a cat in a pink frog costume ether way at least she isn't freaked out by a 3 foot raven big enough to have small animals ride on it.

I didn't notice it at first but the little cat was crying.

"Caw caw why are you crying ?"I asked questioningly

"Frosh.. is lost " the little cat who's name is apparently frosh or fro

"Caw howed you get lost?"i asked

"Fro..was with..rogue.. we were..separated from the large crowd "she replied in between crying witch had pretty much stopped.

"Caw we could fly around untill we spot him if you want " i crowed

"ok"she replied wiping away the tear's

 **in the air time skipped hour's**

We had been flying for hours when we spotted him. In the sky i could see a lot and from what i could see he had the emblem of fairy tail and he wore a black cloak.

Deep in thought's of wondering if this Rogue person could help my friend.

I started to go down and hovered in front of Rogue..

* * *

 **If you want to know about my oc's then go to my profile . i haven't done it yet but i will**

 **these are some things about raven's**

The COMMON RAVEN or NORTHERN RAVEN is a member of the Corvidae family of birds which also includes crows, jays, magpies and rooks. They are considered the most intelligent birds. Ravens are the largest perching birds in North America. They are very adaptable and can survive winters in the arctic or summers in the desert.

DESCRIPTION

color - glossy black feathers

bluish-purple in sunlight tail - long, wedge-shaped

feet - strong, black

bill - black, thick, slightly hooked or curved

size - larger than crows, size of a hawk

length - 60 to 70 cm (24 to 27 inches)

long shaggy feathers on the throat

wings - long, fingered, span of 1.2 meters (four feet)

 **food**

work together to hunt larger game

hunt with wolves so they can get meat

prey on eggs and nestlings of other birds

eat rodents, grains, seeds, berries, fruit, worms, insects, reptiles or amphibians scavengers,

let other animals hunt then dine on leftovers or steal from them

will eat garbage left by humans

will hide food and return later

ENEMIES / PROTECTION

enemies - humans; also larger birds like owls, eagles, falcons, hawks

dive-bomb bigger birds to drive them off

defend themselves with claws and beak

communication :

over 30 different calls

calls of threats, warning,teasing, cheering, screaming

mimic other animals and even humans

hoarse, croaking kraaak, cr-r-r-u-k, prrrruk

hollow knocking sound like toc-toc-toc;

kloo-klak, often while in flight

a variety of musical calls

captive ravens have been taught to speak


	2. The wolf

**chapter 2**

 **Rogue's p.o.v**

We were in the forest with the Raven about 10 to 14 miles from town but there was always Poryusica who was about 5 to 6 miles away i think.

I was following the Raven when the Raven stopped and landed on a branch beneath a windfall had a giant rock on one side and another beside it like an l shape.

There were about 12in round tree;s and there were about 6 or 7 of them laying on top of the rock' i looked in the windfall laying on the ground was the most beautiful white wolf but now i know why the Raven went to find help something was wrong her breathing was slowing and there was some blood on her right shoulder.

The blood was spreading the wound looked pretty fresh maybe about 12 hours wound i could tell was from a gun,all i knew was we had to get to her to Poryusica and fast.

I knew she couldn't walk so i picked her up carefully and we made are way to Poryusica's houses with the Raven flying behind me.

 **sorry the chapter's so short ill try to make it longer next time i promise.**


	3. Getting the wolf help

**chapter 3**

 **Rogue's p.o.v**

When we arrived at Poryusica's house she didn't even ask what had just got to work on the she wolf,after she was done with bandaging the she wolf .

I went over to see if the she wolf would make it,Poryusica said she would but would need a place to stay and rest untill she was healed all the way.

I was about to go and check on the she wolf when Poryusica stopped me and started to talk.

"Rogue that bullet that i took out of that wolf was an ancient type it was created for one purpose o kill dragon's and dragon slayer's why she got shot, i don't know maybe she's a type of dragon slayer who know's ask that Raven maybe it would know" Poryusica rambled on and on.

"So what are you getting at"I asked

"Well what im saying is somebody could know something about the wolf or they are targeting her for a reason or she's a special type of dragon slayer that's all im saying "she replied

"So your saying that the wolf i saved could be a dragon slayer and that someone is trying to end her"I asked

"pretty much "she grumbled

"why?"I asked

"I don't know and i dont care now go away and take that wolf with you"Poryusica yell a little annoyed now with all the question's

Taking the hint i carefully picked up the wolf and started for my the way i ran into Sting my idiotic brother who would not stop asking question's .

" Be quit and go to a shop and see if you can get some food and two bowl's and a good blanket go now and when you get the stuff meet me back at the house"I said quietly trying not to disturb the she wolf.

He went to the nearest store and by the time i got to are house he came in with the stuff i asked for the she wolf.

We desided to set the blanket down in the corner by my bed after we got the wolf settled on the blanket for a while i just sat there on the floor by her.

Seeing her made me remember the other time's i saw a wolf like her. The first time it was maybe a white she wolf about 3 year's old.I was out in the forest and had gotten lost because it was the same week that Sting had played a trick on me ,Natsu and Gajeel , with something that messed up are scene of smell .I had decided to go on a mission and after he mission i had went in so many direction's that i had gotten lost.

I gess the wolf had been following me but i didn't know it but when i did find out it walked a short distance then looked back. Like it wanted to be followed i did follow the wolf and then after following it for a while i came to the edge of the forest and it disappeared like a ghost all that was left was mist.

The second time i met a wolf about 4 year's old was when i was in the forest out for a walk with Fro had gotten lost and when i had found her i had also got lost .

Im not in the wood's very often enough but i know and i swear it was the same wolf that helped me before that led us to the edge of the forest again but 1 year older.

 **sorry it took so long but i was trying to keep my promise hope you like this chapter .**

 **p.s plz tell me if there are any mistakes thanks..:)**


	4. the wolf is awake

**chapter 4**

 **Mystery wolf's p.o.v**

When i woke up all i saw was a blur at first but then my vision cleared and i saw that i was on a blanket in a house then i saw a the mage next to me he had a black cloak on with a emblem of the guild.

That i heard so much about i believe it was Fairy tail he kinda looked adorable when he was asleep he also had crimson red eye's just like my dragon almost,when i tried to get up after awhile i found that i had been bandage up and when i had move i had felt a pain that was almost unbearable then i heard a voice saying take it easy and rest i looked up to find the crimson red eye mage awake and sitting up looking at me i almost desided to try to get up again when something about his voice made me stop and just lie down again i close my eye's but not before laying my head down on the mage's leg and also felt a littleish weight on my belly then i fell asleep again.

When i woke up for the second time i notice that the weight was on still on my belly ,when i looked to find out what it was it had a pink with black spotted frog costume on and when i looked closer at it.

It turned out to be a green cat or exceed i again looked at the mage and surprisingly he had fallen asleep again.

 **Sorry it took so long but i was trying to get everything ready for the valley fair wish me luck and i hope you like this chapter . and i promise i will try to do a longer chapter ...**

 **p.s plz tell me if there are any mistakes thanks..:)**


	5. getting ready

**chapter 5**

 **so sorry i haven't been updating for a while it's just schools so busy and i have cross country practice every day after school well i hope you like his i tried to make it long ill try to update as much as possible**

 **Wolf's p.o.v time 2:00 in the morning**

I woke up with a start when i moved the pain was almost gone the morning it will be better but for now im gonna just rest now then with the little exceed still curled up on my belly i fell fast asleep.

 **Rogue's p.o.v**

When the wolf first woke up she had tried to get up i had spoke softly and had said take it easy and rest at first i thought she might try again but then she just layed down both of our eye's met when i looked in her eye's i could see uncertainty and curiosity but there was something else in her eye's hurt, pain and sadness mixed together then she turned away. I was about to get up and bring some food and water when i felt something on my leg when i looked down i saw that it was the wolf that had layed her head down on my i fell asleep again i saw Fro curl up beside the wolf's belly.

When i woke up he sun was streaming in and i notice the bowls that we got for the wolf was by the blanket and the wolf and Fro was gone, I found Sting in the kitchen "Hey Sting where's Fro"I questioned

"Um ya she's out side with that wolf and i think she took of her bandages to."Sing replied with smirk

"Why did you let Fro take off the she wolf's bandage's "I blurted out

"Hey it's not my fault i tried to put some new one's back on but she wouldn't let me and then Fro kept saying she doesn't want them on so i just left them be beside's she seemed fine she's not even limping. "Sting exclaimed with another smirk

"How in the world could she have healed that quick!"I bellowed

"Well what did poryusica say about what had cause the wound?"Sting asked

"She said it was and ancient type of bullet to kill dragon's and dragon slayer's that were made by dragon's them selves ."I replied with satisfaction

"Well all we know is that she heal's fast and the only dragon slayer that could do that is a sky dragon slayer. right ?"Sting noted well asking at the same time

"Ya but we dont know for sure what type she -but I didn't even get to finish my sentence before something black fluttered in the in window and circled around me then just hovered in front of us when it stopped moving i got a better look at it.

A shadow or to be more specific a shadow butterfly then it changed from shadow to fire it was like a flame butterfly then it changed again and again so many time's i almost lost count but i remembered what they looked like after it was a flame butterfly it turned blue then,green,brown,yellow then to a grayish then to white then blueish white then a rainbow color.

Then it disappeared in a mist then reappeared then it just fluttered out the window .

I looked at sting to make sure he had seen it to and it wasn't just my imagination the look on his face said it all i think we both knew what type of dragon slayer she is .

* * *

 **Wolf's p.o.v.**

I hope that butterfly was enough of a hint for them im a dragon slayer that can do any type of magic it's a special type of magic that my dragon Firestar taught me it was called color elemental were only very few of the element's that i was able to learn before my dragon disappeared on July 7/7/7 there was a little bit of fire spell's that i learned then there was ice ,snow,shadow,water, or sky,light,iron,take over with that magic i could turn into an type of animal .

Like a bird or a hawk even a dragon but the dragon transformation i could only hold it for a while then there was lightning type of magic i could use healing magic form the sky dragon when i use healing magic i can even stop motion sickness for a long period of time but just like any dragon slayer i get motion sickness to just not as bad like my hole pelt just turns an odd color when i get motion sickness i thinks there's even a few legends or rumors about me i think on a white wolf helping lost people now that i think about it i think i helped that mage before and Fro the little exceed when they were lost.

I found out the little exceed's name were Fro and Lector and i also found out from Fro that the mage that had been laying next to me by me blanket was Rouge and the one that was chasing me trying to put tho's new bandages on untill Fro stopped him was Sting .I was deep in my thoughts when star came and gave her report on what had happen in the last few day's i was here she kept rambling on about some wolves moving in my territory and that pretty much all that happened.I told her to scout around the house i was about to lay down when Fro came out holding a brush like a dog gave me an idea i ask Fro help me i picked up the brush in mouth and headed for he door with Fro's help of opening the door i stepped in and i followed Rogues scent and found him sitting on the 2 person couch i jumped up on the couch and dropped the brush in his lap and when i layed my front paw's on him and i put my head down.

I felt the brush going through my fur after what seemed like an hour but was only 10 mins he stop.I could feel his had going back and forth on my back then i heard a sharp caw with some more cawing i jumped off the couch and started barking. I heard 3 or 4 things i heard From saying Rayna calling my name then the knock on the door the i heard Rogue saying coming i smelled old paper like the person was reading old books then i heard Rouge trying to get me to stop barking i stopped and sat when he asked when he opened the door a a girl she just barely above Rogues shoulder she had short blue hair with a bandanna in it and when i looked closer i saw the fairy tail emblem on her scene Rogue had let her in i knew she was a friend and i also know people that are not let in are foe's like enemies.

* * *

 **Rogue's p.o.v.**

I let levy in after i got Rayna if that her name to stop barking i asked her to sit and to my surprise she did but i saw her nose twitching like she was trying to catch a scent after i let levy in i had notice that Rayna was looking at her after a couple of seconds i saw her eye's looking at levy's fairy tail sign then as if she could tell hat levy was friendly she looked at me and went to the raven that had landed on the open window seal after about 5 min's the raven flew off with a caw.

"why weren't you at the guild yesterday?"Levy questioned

"I had to find Fro when she got lost because a certain someone didn't watch her close enough"i replied while glaring at lector

"hey it's not my falt i lost track or her and a raven found her didn't she"Lector said glaring back little

"Rogue you know it wasn't Lectors falt "Levy scolded

When sh e started to scolded me i heard growling but i guess levy didn't hear because she just kept going the i notice that the wolf had came up softly by us and was still growling and i knew that rayna didn't like the way levy was talking to me u silently tried to make her stop and see that i was fine with it i didn't know that she could answer me .

I heared her but not out loud it was a smallish faint answer but it was one i heard her almost clearly.

"why" she asked i had the feeling he meant why was levy was talking to me with a sharp tone but i answered "Its ok she's just scolding me a little "I thought to her "Why ?your nice" Rayna's voice replied in my head and i answered her thought Question by explaining what had happen with Fro.

"Lector was with Fro when Fro disappeared well he was looking at jackets for a few minuets and when he looked back she was gone and that's when the raven showed up after a while of searching and then we rescued you " I finished

Then i tried kindly asking the ravens name what seemed like 5 mins but was only one she answer"Star"she replied and with another statement after that "I can eat him if you want "Rayna replied with what appeared to be her way of smile with a chuckle i told her no that if she did it would get us both in trouble then i heard her ask somthing else that kinda surprise me a little ..


End file.
